Jabberwocky Vs Alice
by Hlbur14
Summary: This is a story on the battle scene in Tim burton's movie. it's exactly the same only it's in the hatter's pov. from the beginning of the battle to when Alice leaves. SPOILERS!


We stopped at the battle field, my heart sinking at some old memories. Alice slid off of the Bandersnatch and walked over to my side. We watched as the two sisters approached each other in the centre.

"Hello, Iracebeth." the White Queen said.

"Hello, Mirana." her sister answered. Then McTwisp spoke.

"On this Frabjous Day, the queens, Red and White, shall send forth their champions to do battle on their behalf." he announced.

"Oh, Racie." Mirana murmured. "We do not have to fight." Iracebeth glared.

"I know what you're doing." she snarled. "You think you can blink those pretty little eyes and I'll melt like mummy and daddy did."

"Please." Mirana tried again.

"It is _my crown!"_ she cried. "I'm the eldest! JABBERWOCKY!" I stayed as calm as I could.

From the ground, the horrific beast appeared. I suddenly felt rage because of what it had done to the land. People trembled in fear as it approached. It snarled at everyone apart from the Red Queen.

"This is impossible." Alice murmured beside me.

"Only if you believe it is." I answered her. Then she surprised me slightly.

"Sometimes I believe as many as six things before breakfast."

"That is an excellent practice. However, just at the moment, you really might want to focus on the Jabberwocky." I said. The Jabberwocky was waiting. I ached to help Alice. I knew she was the only one who could do it, but how could she face that monster alone, armour or no armour?

"Where's your champion, sister?" Iracebeth called. Alice strolled forward and I could see she was ready. She had her muchness back.

"Here." she said.

"Hello, Um." the queen growled. Alice stopped for a moment before she went to fight, fight to the death.

As she drew her sword, the Jabberwocky lowered its hideous head.

"So, my old foe." it hissed. "We meet on the battlefield once again."

"We've never met." Alice said.

"Not you, insignificant bearer." how dare he tell her that! "My ancient enemy, the Vorpal one."

"That's enough chatter!" she said before swinging her sword. So this was it. She sliced it's tongue off and backed away in disgusted. This angered the monster further. She fended it off for a short while before getting hit, landing on her stomach.

Alice took the first blow well, although it hurt me to watch her get hurt in any way. I so badly wanted to fight with her, to do my best to protect her. I felt like a horrible friend, just standing there and unable to do anything.

Just as the Jabberwocky slammed it's tail to the ground, Alice swiftly rolled out of the way, the sword still at hand. She got up and then I heard her say something.

"Six. I can slay the Jabberwocky." she said and hope shot into me. She then threw herself at the beast, swinging her sword in all directions. She angered it even more but she stayed unafraid.

The girl tried to run past it to get at a better angle, but she wasn't quick enough. She cried out in pain and she was thrown far into the air. She yelled again when she hit the ground on her back and she lost her grip on the sword. I stepped forward, desperate to help her.

"Oh dear." I heard Mally sob. Then the beast's tail came right up to me. I noticed that it was about to finish my friend off!

_I've got to do something!_ I thought. I lifted my sword and stabbed it's tail. I ducked as it tried to hit me.

"The Hatter's interfering! Off with his head!" the red Queen cried. Stayne pulled out his sword. Before I got mine, I saw Alice grab the Vorpal sword. _Thank goodness!_ I thought and I then dropped my hat to fight. It was up to her now.

****

Stayne fell to the ground and I lifted my sword to my chest and above his heart. Madness clouded my mind but I didn't care. He put his hands up in surrender but I showed no mercy. He deserved it. But then I heard a familiar line only it didn't come from the Blood Big Head.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!" I looked up at the ruins to see Alice falling above the Jabberwocky. Then the sword sliced through it's neck. I watched in shock. I saw the body fall and then Alice stand in triumph. She watched the head tumble down the stairs toward the Red Queen.

I looked at my sword in disgust, backing away from Stayne. I dropped it to the ground as I didn't need to fight any longer.

"KILL HER!" Iracebeth bellowed. I glanced up again to see Alice at the top of the stairs. Then a Red Knight dropped his sword.

"We follow you no more, Bloody Big Head." he said.

"How dare you! Off with his head!" then everyone began to drop their weapons and I blackly wondered away, the white rabbit at my feet. He passed me my hat and I smiled gratefully. I then strode over to the White Queen. The crown floated in the air and over to Mirana. Chess appeared and lightly placed it on her head. She sighed. When she spoke, her voice was harsh.

"Iracebeth of Crims, your crimes against Underland are worthy of death. However, that is against my vows. Therefore, you are banished to the Outlands. No one is to show you any kindness or ever speak a word to you. You will have not a friend in the world." that sounded fair.

"Majesty," Stayne started. I glared at him. "I hope you bare me no ill will."

"Only this one, Ilosovic Stayne, you will join Iracebeth in banishment from this day until the end of Underland." she snarled and he paled.

"At least we have each other." Iracebeth murmured. Suddenly, Stayne raised his sword at he and she squalled. I threw my scissors at his hands and he cried out in pain.

"Majesty, please kill me... Please." he begged.

"But I don't owe you a kindness." Mirana answered.

"Take of my head!" he cried. Then Iracebeth spoke.

"He tried to kill me! He tried to kill!" I ignored her screams and walked away. Then I smiled as I stepped into a light area. Alice was at the bottom of the steps now.

"Oh, the Frabjous Day!" I cried happily. "Calloo! Callay!" and with that I did _Futterwacken_. I knew people were watching, including Alice. It felt so good to dance again! When I had finished, I looked at Alice's happy face and listened to the others clap and cheer. But then my face turned sad.

Mirana walked over to Alice with a vial of the Jabberwocky's blood. I knew what it was for.

"And the blood of the Jabberwocky. You have our everlasting gratitude. And for you efforts on our behalf, I give you this." she told her. Alice took it into her hand.

"Will this take me home?" she asked.

"If that is what you choose." Mirana answered. She touched our champions cheek before walking over to the Tweedles, Mally, Chess, March Hare and Bayard. I slowly walked up behind Alice.

"You could stay." I murmured. She turned around and smiled.

"What an idea. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea." she said, making me smile. "But I can't. There are questions I have to answer, things I have to do." my heart returned to sinking and I lost my smile. I stared at her, my eyes sad.

"I'll be back before you know it." she added, seeing the pain in my eyes.

"You wont remember me." I said.

"Of course I will! How could I forget?" she objected. "Hatter... Why is a raven like a writing desk?" she asked me. I smiled again.

"I haven't the slightest idea." I said. I then leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "_Fairfarren_, Alice." I leaned away and stared into her eyes. Then a moment later, she collapsed into my arms. I dropped to the ground holding her. After a long minute, she turned into blue dust and slipped through my fingers. She was gone. I pushed away the armour she had worn only a moment ago away from me and sat there, letting tears fall.

"Oh Hatter." Mally said, running up to me. I realised she was crying, too. "You're not the only who will miss her." she said as she jumped into my hands.

"She'll be back, I'll make sure of that!" McTwisp said, trying to be strong. The White Queen walked over to me and helped me up. I pulled myself together quickly.

"I'm fine." I said and she smiled.

"McTwisp shall one day bring her back to us." she said. I smiled.

"Until then, me, March Hare and Mally are going to clean up the tables for our tea party." I said.

"Yay! Lets do just that!" Mally cried, rubbing away her tears.

"We'll all help." the Tweedles said.

"I'll get some new tea pots and cups." McTwisp said.

She'll come back, she has to. And she can't be late this time. After all, cleaning up around the tea party was for her return.


End file.
